This invention relates to the formation of substrates which contain a filler such that the filled substrate is rendered electrically conductive. In particular, this invention relates to such a process wherein the conductive filler is formed from discrete metal particles of copper or nickel.
It is frequently desired to incorporate a conductive metal filler in a (generally) non-conductive substrate. Such composites are useful for electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding and so forth.
Applicants' co-pending application titled Conductive Metallization of Substrates Ser. No. 068,593, and the art cited therein, deals with the problem of forming a layer of conductive metal on the surface of a substrate. In contrast, the instant invention deals with the problem of rendering an entire three-dimensional substrate conductive.